


Being Together

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little stories about what happened between Mettaton and his cousin while living on the surface. Might have more chapters depending on when inspiration hits me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All You Do

Mettaton fidgeted while standing outside the door to Napstablook's private room. It wasn't like him to be nervous, but this situation called for being at least a little unnerved. It was still early on in their troupe's tour on the surface. That meant it was about time Mettaton came clean with Napstablook about something very important.

The robot knocked on the door before opening it to peek inside. The ghost turned to look at him from across the room where they had been floating in front of their computer.

"oh…Mettaton…"

Upon hearing his name Mettaton smiled and entered the room closing the door.

"Hello darling. How is our excellent music mixer doing?" It was stalling he knew but it felt necessary.

"oh…i'm fine… do you need anything?" The ghost drifted over a little, enough to keep a respective distance.

"Me? Oh, no, I just," Mettaton took a breath before continuing, "Napstablook." He could feel his resolve coming together. The next words had to be chosen with care. He didn't want his cousin to cry.

"…"

"Napstablook it's…me. Blooky, darling, I hope you at least remember your dear cousin?"

Mettaton waited until a look of realization appeared on the ghost's face. It was hard to see since Napstablook stayed relatively unexpressive, but he could see it. The time they spent together had never been lost to memory.

"I know no amount of apologies can make up for what I did. After our cousin left to become a dummy I told you I wouldn't leave. Yet, look at me. I did leave, and I left you so alone. Oh, Blooky, I'm the worst excuse for a cousin! I even waited until we got up to the surface to tell you all this!" Mettaton worked himself up into a fit of almost tears as he talked. What managed to catch him was the fact Napstablook cried before he could. " _Blooky!_ "

"i…i figured it out," the ghost paused at sensing confusion and continued with, "oh…as you were talking i sort of figured it out… i remember you weren't really comfortable being incorporeal… being a robot you could make it look like you wanted… i'm not sure if you want to hear it but… i forgive you," explained Napstablook drifting closer to Mettaton. The robot felt himself washed over with joy and relief. He didn't expect to feel either.

"Blooky! I, what are those tears?"

"oh…i guess…they call them tears of joy?"

Mettaton let a short laugh escape before he wrapped arms around the ghost. He knew they'd phase through if they touched Napstablook so he was careful to make it look as if they were hugging.

"mettaton… i'm really happy to see you again even if you're a robot now."

"It's lovely to see you again as well! If anything tries to tear us apart again, so help me, I _will_ come back to you! Dry those tears, baby."


	2. Just Say No

"Blooky, darling! The next number is coming up soon!" Mettaton said opening the door. The room was one of the private rooms available to troupe members. Mettaton made sure there was no VIP access taking into consideration his fellow members' introverted natures.

"Blooky?" Mettaton repeated the pet name upon seeing the ghost staring intently at their computer screen. The air in the room felt heavier than it should. He knew Nasptablook's personality was rather depressing, but the density of this oppressive atmosphere felt resoundingly grave.

Mettaton drew closer to his cousin. Holding up a hand he placed it gently into Napstablook's view on the desk where the computer sat. The ghost reacted by shaking as if out of a daze. Mettaton could feel a faint chill in the air as Napstablook's mood affected it. Even being fused with a robotic body he was glad some of his ghastly nature remained.

"oh…Mettaton…sorry i… this email alphys sent me," they said drifting to one side so the robot could read more easily. Alphys had adopted a more serious email format, something Mettaton was only used to seeing whenever he saw her emailing colleagues.

"she said she could…make me a body like your's…" The tone of Napstablook's voice further raised Mettaton's concern. He scanned the email recognizing what his cousin meant. He also read that Alphys made it very clear the design of the body was up to Napstablook and wouldn't have to resemble Mettaton's unless they chose to do so.

"Darling… You don't have to say yes," Mettaton reassured with a smile. It caught the ghost's attention making them perk up a little.

"you think so…?"

"Absolutely! Blooky, darling, remember I believe in being whatever makes you comfortable! It just so happens being corporeal makes me comfortable! If being as you are makes you comfortable there's no reason to change!"

"oh…"

"It's as they say! You can't fix perfection!" Mettaton paused to let his words sink in. The oppressive atmosphere in the room began to lift.

"oh…okay. i'll tell her no then…thank you…" There was a smile in his cousin's voice. Mettaton smiled back and asked if Napstablook would be ready to go on stage soon. The ghost replied that they would soon as they replied to the email and finished checking over the new music mixes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from a line said in American Psycho. Don't watch that movie if you're easily disturbed (that also goes for the book whew).


End file.
